I'm in love in hate with you
by Sable.Sayomi
Summary: This is my first story! I hope you guys like it. It's only a little bit of Jori fluff that i thought of. Enjoy!  I  hope All reviews are welcomed. This is a one-shot but can be turned into a story if you like it. Rated for Mild cussing.


**I'm in love in hate with you.**

**Disclaimer: **Well, once I owned Victorious. But then my Mastiff puppy decided to eat the proof thingie (it's on a sheet of paper, believe it or not) and then this guy Dan Schneider decided to claim it. I'm okay with it though, really!

_;/; Tori POV ;\\;_

Victoria Vega stared out the window of her room and sighed. She checked her phone again and again, waiting for the one phone call or text that would make everything make sense. Why did I run when the bell rang? Tori let out a yell of frustration after another minute and grabbed the nearest thing (a pillow) and threw it across the room. It made a satisfying crashing noise as it knocked over her lamp... Just as her phone chimed. Oops. Good thing her parents and Trina weren't home.

-You have received a text message from Jade West-

Finally! The West girl had a ton of explaining to do!

_;;/;; Flashback, Alternating POV ;;\\;;_

The sharp voice of Jade West traveled down the hall, making Tori flinch. "Vega! I need to talk to you!"

The Latina girl groaned. What usually happened when Jade needed to talk was Tori got dragged down the hall by her wrist into the infamous janitor's closet.

"Hold out your wrist!" Yep. Here it comes. Yet she held out her wrist anyway. Don't ask. The dark-haired girl dragged the silent girl down the hall, slamming open the door to the janitor's closet, shoving her in, and just as loudly slamming it shut. "Vega."

"West."

"Vega, listen. I broke up with B-"

"You did what, Jade! After all we went through getting you two back together?"

"As i said, and let me finish, i broke up with Beck. For a reason. I... Vega, I..." Damn, why couldn't I say it? It was hurting me inside I had to let it out. But what if she refused me? Dammit, I'm Jade-fucking-West and I don't take anything from anyone! How can I let feelings trip me up. I already told her that I broke up with Beck. How can the rest be so hard? Here it goes... "God dammit Vega I lo-" Of course the bell cut me off.

"Okay Jade just text me later i can't be late again!" Tori opened the door to the janitor's closet and ran out without a backward glance, or even bothering to close the door.

"Tori Vega, I love you..." Jade whispered after Tori's retreating figure.

_;;/;; End of Flashback, Jade's POV ;;\\;;_

She sighed, laying back on her bed after sending the offending text message she just had just sent after 30 minutes of staring at it. Was it her fault she was just hopelessly, hopelessly falling with only one person being able to catch her? She looked at the text message she had just sent, not expecting a response anytime soon.

-Sent message to Tori Vega, 4:30 PM.-

*Look, Tori, this isn't like me at all. I've never felt attraction for someone other than Beck. But that ended and what I was trying to say, when the bell interrupted me, was that I love someone else. And I know I love this person because, well, without them I feel I would just fall apart. For the short time I've known them they've helped me so much even though I've only been so mean. Well. Tori, here it goes. Victoria Vega, I love you. I love you, and I hate you at the same time. You're little miss perfect, and you get every damn thing. But I fell in love with little miss perfect. Cliché, I know. But I'm in love in hate with you. In love and in hate with miss perfect. I'm rambling and Jade West doesn't ramble. So I'm ending this message now.*

-End of message-

Jade growled and rolled over onto her stomach. She sounded so, so stupid! Like a prissy little teenage girl. But then again that's what Tori made her feel like. She jumped, just then, because her phone beeped. Her. Phone. Beeped. All at once she sat up, almost screaming.

-You have received a message from Tori Vega, 5:00 PM-

She was startled for a moment. 5? Had it been that long? She shrugged a moment before looking back down at her phone.

*Is this really Jade West? Because if it is... well... dammit Jade you make things so hard sometimes. Did you break up with Beck for me? I wish you hadn't... you were both so good together. Even if it hurt me. Yes, hurt me. I kissed Beck on my second day because I was jealous, but not of you, I was jealous of him because he had you. Plus you had made me pretty mad... Anyway Jade... This is hard to say over text, because I don't know it's you and I'm scared that you don't mean it but I love you too Jade.*

Jade stared at her phone, shocked. Whatever she had expected, it hadn't been that. Victoria Vega loves her. Victoria Vega loves her. It sunk in and she almost, almost cheered out loud. Then she quickly decided to tap a reply :

*Want to get together, Vega?*

Tori's fast reply made her smile.

*Yes, yes yes yes _yes!_ Oh but Jade, what will people say? I mean I can deal with it and I know you can too but Jade you broke up with Beck and got together with me the next day. Are you okay with that?*

Jade thought for a few moments. Was she okay with that? Of course. But could she put Tori through whatever people might say? That was the harder question. But she couldn't let the Latina down.

*Of course. Will you be?*

Another fast reply.

*Yes, I will Jade. Anything at all for you. I've been waiting for this day for forever! Jade I gotta go I'll see you later love you!*

*I can't believe I can say that I love you too.*

*Awe!*

Jade put her phone on her desk, noticing how late it was for the first time. 10. Wow. Talking to Tori just made time fly by for her. She lay back on her bed again, the biggest grin on her face. She gets to see Tori, as her girlfriend, tomorrow. It will be a great day.

~\\;;/;;\\;;/;;\\;;/~

Hey guys! Okay, so this is my first story, *obviously* If you loved it, great, if you hated it, well, I don't really care but great (I guess)! Look, all reviews are welcomed, I don't care if they're flames or not. Sorry if there's any misspellings or if anything in this offends anyone though I doubt it will. But I'm not changing it! Ever! Review! Bye.~


End file.
